Galbana Lilies
by Niryuu
Summary: BaschxReks, what could be better? I don't want to spoil how it comes about. But it should be fluff, maybe smut, I really can't be held accountable for my own words. Kinda AUish I guess All Final Fantasy XII charas C Square Enix - Obviously
1. Chapter 1

"I thank you," Basch said as he turned back to Balthier.

"I'd avoid crowds, if I were you" Balthier replied. "In this town, you're still a traitor, you know."

"The resistance will surely find me soon," Basch said as he turned to Vaan. "Fates will we meet again, I would pay my respects to your brother. However, I've no right to see him yet..." Vaan hesitated at his words while Balthier turned to him.

"You're a fugitive now, too," he said as Basch walked away. The man felt horrible for all that had happened. Vaan was right, it was his fault... He walked into the nearest inn, renting a room for the night after buying a small dagger. He couldn't possibly visit the grave of the one he loved most like this.

Once he was satisfied with his looks he found his way back to the gate. He started searching the desert high and low for something important. He couldn't count how many times he'd been attacked, how often he'd been forced to run back to the gate and hope the pack of wolves chasing him would give up. But when all hope seemed lost, his eyes fell onto the object he'd been searching for.

He began running from the desert to where he'd heard Vaan was going, Migelo's or something of the sort. As he walked in he saw a long line of people, he hid himself the best he could and tried to search out Vaan.

"Can I help you?" questioned a young boy. Basch tried not to look at him too much.

"I'm looking for Vaan..." he said silently, hoping the boy didn't know his voice.

"He should be at old Dalan's place," the boy replied, "I asked him to go down there as a favor for me." Basch nodded, bowed, and left the boy where he stood. As he began his walk to Low town however, he noticed Vaan and caught up to the boy.

"I'm sorry to bother you," he said as he approached, slowing his pace. "If you're too busy I'll leave you alone for now..." Vaan turned around, seeming a little annoyed.

"I know, you want to see my brother-" Vaan stopped, mid-sentence, intrigued by the item in Basch's hand. "Those are..."

"Galbana lilies..." Basch replied, taking a good look at them, "Reks really liked them... I thought it only fitting that I bring some with me while paying my respects." Vaan shook his head, ushering for Basch to follow.

Before Basch knew what was going on, he found himself in a small hospital. His heartbeat had quickened slightly, but he knew better than to get his hopes up. Maybe Vaan had given his ashes to the person he loved. He hated the thought, but it wasn't as though Reks belonged to him.

"I'll see if it's okay for you to go in..." Vaan said as Basch leaned against a wall and waited. He didn't exactly want his identity given out, but if it was for Reks... The door opened gently as Vaan poked his head out. "I can't promise you the best conversation," he said, somewhat down. "But maybe you can... I'm sorry for lying to you." Vaan quickly opened the door for Basch and sat up against the wall. Basch gave him an odd look but began walking into the room. When he was all the way in, he heard the door close behind him as he found a small table holding a couple urns. He shook his head, confused. One said mother and the second said father. His heart beat a little faster, perhaps the lie Vaan spoke of was... No, Reks was dead...

"Captain..?" came a voice from behind him, Basch's heart sank as he turned around. "So I have gone crazy..." Reks whispered as he tried to look away. "But even if you died... Even if this is a dream, I'm happy." Basch walked over kneeling at the bed.

"It was all a lie Reks," Basch said as he tried to gain the boy's eyesight. "A lie from Ondore, I was never killed" Reks threw his head in his hands.

"As I was made to lie as well!" he yelled as he began crying. "I knew it wasn't you, the voice... It wasn't your kind voice speaking to me..." Basch placed the lilies onto the bed and lifted Reks' head, getting a better look.

"The most important thing," he whispered as he wiped away the others tears, "is that you are still alive." Reks fell into Basch's arms.

"As though I could call this living," he cried, "I've been stuck here, told I was crazy... My brother never believed what I said. I even started questioning myself."

"If you had..." Basch replied as he put his arms around the other, "I would have understood." Suddenly the doorknob rattled as Vaan walked in.

"His doctors should be coming in to see him soon..." Vaan said as Basch slightly blushed. He wasn't exactly expecting this turn of events. "I... Understand everything now, we need to get Reks out of here." Basch nodded, picking Reks up and carrying him as he grabbed the lilies he picked earlier. Reks didn't fight as he started clinging to the captain.


	2. Chapter 2

"We'll have to sneak out of the window in the right alley" Vaan said as they began sneaking about, hoping they didn't get caught by a nurse or doctor. "The streets are filled everywhere else... There's a panel near the window you can hide behind, I'll jump out and get some rope and a change of clothing for him." Basch nodded as he sat behind the panel with Reks, just out of everyone's sight. Vaan walked over to the window and started climbing through it. Reks allowed himself to fall asleep in Basch's arms, leaving the old captain to his thoughts.

It'd been two years since what had happened, he thought he'd lost everything. The king, Princess Ashe, Prince Rassler, even the love of his life. He looked over Reks, his hair was a little longer and his expression seemed somewhat forlorn. Two years had turned into forever.

"Captain..." Reks mumbled as he moved in his sleep. Basch only smiled as he brought the other closer to him. Even if they couldn't be together in the end, it was great just knowing he was okay.

Time ticked by as a rope suddenly flew into the window. Basch grabbed it with his free hand and securely tied it to the panel. Once he was sure it wouldn't get undone he held Reks tightly to him and began climbing down the building.

"Had a feeling you could manage that..." Vaan said uneasily as he handed Basch a pair of pants and a light cloth vest. "I'll leave him in your care, but if anyone sees him dressed like that they'll come after you." Basch nodded as Vaan started walking away. "I have a favor I have to do for someone, the house beside us is abandoned so get him changed there."

Basch quickly carried Reks into the old house, finally setting him down on the table. He put the clothing and lilies to the side as he looked around. The house wasn't very big, it looked like it was about to fall apart. Basch looked back as Reks began mumbling and moving about.

"Where are we?" he asked as he sat up.

"A house near the hospital," Basch replied as he turned around, "you need to change or else someone might catch you." He heard Reks slide off the table and mess with the clothing at his side. He doubted that anyone would barge in, but better safe than sorry. He walked over to the window to see a group of guards talking to one of the doctors. The doctor seemed furious as he pointed out directions for them to go. A few went into Lowtown as a couple others headed towards Migelo's sundries.

"They know already huh?" Reks said as he stumbled over and grabbed ahold of Basch's back. "Where will we hide?" Basch took Reks's hand as he stood him up.

"Are you alright?" he asked as a bangaa walked over to the doctor, it looked like he was yelling. "I also rented a room at the inn, it's nowhere near Migelo's.

"I'm not really used to walking," Reks said as he watched the bangaa, "that's my old friend, Lo'kiesh..."

"Shall I request an audience?" Basch offered, slightly jealous. Reks smiled up at him and looked back at the bangaa.

"I'm sure he's a little worried," Reks replied, "but if we're risking too much by it... I just want him to know not to worry." Basch nodded as he watched the bangaa start walking away. He pulled Reks to the door and they walked out.

"Lo'Kiesh?" Basch called out just loud enough for him to hear. The bangaa gave him a weird look and walked over.

"What do you-" His eyes fell on the boy leaning against him. "Reks, is that you? What are you doing?"

"Don't make a fuss," Reks said as he used his free arm to wave away the question. "I just wanted you to know I was safe so you didn't worry." The bangaa nodded.

"Just as long as you visit me when everything's over." He said as he waved.

Before either of them knew it, they were away from the hospital and at the room Basch had rented for the night.

"Would you like to rest?" Basch asked as he helped Reks walk around. The boy shook his head.

"I've rested too long captain," he said as he lifted his legs up nervously, trying to get them useful again.

"I'm no captain anymore..." Basch sighed, "even if I were, I'd rather you call me by my real name." Reks blushed a little and nodded.

"What should we do... Basch?" Reks managed to say. "We can't go up to everyone and say it was a lie, right?"

"No," Basch shook his head, "we must find the resistance"


End file.
